


Work The Problem

by helens78



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, two-top relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu didn't realize McCoy wasn't a bottom, but sometimes it's worthwhile to work through a problem rather than taking the easy way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work The Problem

McCoy likes giving head, and when he does it, he likes it to be brutal. It's not until the third time Sulu goes out with him that he realizes McCoy's _not_ a bottom, and the realization comes a little late in the process; McCoy gets him flipped over, gets Sulu's pants down around his thighs, and the minute Sulu feels McCoy's fingers moving into his crack he realizes this isn't going where he was expecting. He freezes. "Wait--_no_."

McCoy's already starting to move his fingers in; they burn like hell, given how long it's been. Sulu's rigid at this point, and McCoy draws back. "No?"

"No," Sulu says again, rolling back over and sitting up. It's not very dignified--his pants are still halfway down his ass--but he looks up at McCoy, who's got his dick out and his hand slicked up with lube. Neither one of them are going to win points for dignity here.

"Sorry," McCoy says. He grabs a towel out of his nightstand and cleans his hand off, then gets his pants back up; Sulu fixes his clothes at the same time. "I figured, well." He grins--and why hadn't Sulu seen the ruthlessness in that grin before, anyway? "It was my turn."

"I don't mind it being your turn." Sulu rolls his eyes at himself. "Okay, I don't generally flip, but--you're right, it should be your turn. I just assumed--"

"Damn." McCoy exhales softly, then pinches the bridge of his nose. "All right. What _do_ you do?"

_All sorts of things_, Sulu thinks, but the first several images that come to mind have nothing to do with him giving ground. He tries to picture himself on his knees, tries to imagine sucking McCoy's cock the way McCoy sucks his--fighting it and fighting to get _more_ of it all at once--and shakes his head. That's _not_ him.

"Want to call it a night?" McCoy asks. Sulu looks up, eyebrows raised, and his gaze goes from McCoy's disappointed expression to his crotch. McCoy's cock definitely does not want to call it a night, and Sulu doesn't, either.

"No," Sulu says. "You want to try getting naked, see what happens?"

"Might as well." McCoy tugs his shirt off. "You're here already."

Sulu grins at him; he gets his boots off, his socks, and strips the rest of his clothes off. He's still just a little slick from the lube, and it feels strange. McCoy finishes getting undressed and climbs into bed, settling down next to Sulu. Sulu looks him over.

_Not a bottom_, he thinks. He rolls over on his back and tugs McCoy over with him, on top of him, between his legs.

"You're gonna make me think you're giving me an invitation," McCoy growls.

"It's not that," Sulu says immediately. He squirms, trying to get comfortable; it's _strange_ being in this position, with McCoy's weight on him. "I just want to..."

McCoy pushes himself up on his elbows and looks down at Sulu, one eyebrow arched.

"Just want to see something," Sulu says, and he reaches up with one arm and drags McCoy's head down to his.

Kissing is different this way. McCoy isn't holding back, and he never was, Sulu realizes, but he just doesn't turn kissing into a fight for dominance. He gives, but he's taking, too, tongue sliding rough and warm over Sulu's. Sulu rocks his hips up, cock sliding against McCoy's stomach. McCoy growls under his breath and breaks the kiss, looking down at Sulu with his lips parted.

"Don't tease me," he warns.

"I'm _not_." Sulu runs both hands up McCoy's arms, catches his shoulders in his hands. "I just wasn't looking for this side of you before."

"It's pretty hard to miss," McCoy points out, scowling. "Where've you been?"

"Halfway down your throat, mostly."

McCoy shoves his hips forward, cock sliding down, rubbing along Sulu's crack. The lube's still there, but there's no way it's going to be enough, and Sulu sits halfway up, scooting back up the bed. He can't go very far; the wall's in the way. He curses.

McCoy doesn't back off, though, not right away. He pushes himself all the way up on his hands, giving Sulu some space, but he's still between Sulu's legs, and he's still thrusting slowly, almost lazily, cock sliding against Sulu's thigh now. Sulu shudders, but this time he doesn't try to draw back.

"You don't _generally_ flip," McCoy murmurs. "But sometimes...?"

"A couple times," Sulu says, reaching around to McCoy's lower back. He gives it a scratch, a few circles at the small of his back. "Didn't take to it."

"We don't have to go there."

"I know." But Sulu looks up at McCoy again, takes in the way his eyes have gone dark and serious, the way he keeps sliding his tongue out over his lips. It's _different_. It's a side of McCoy he didn't see before, and it's _interesting_. "What if..."

He's quiet for long enough for McCoy to get impatient. "What if _what_?"

"What if we _did_ go there. Can you do this slow?"

McCoy groans and catches his lower lip between his teeth. He nods. Sulu grins at him. He knows _that_ look; he's agreed to take things slower than he wants to take them, too, when the other guy looks nervous. Sulu doesn't feel _nervous_, exactly, but it's been too long since he got fucked for him to relax completely, either.

"Okay," he says. He nods over at the nightstand. "Lube me up."

McCoy swallows hard and nods. He disappears just long enough to get the lube, and when he comes back, he kneels between Sulu's legs. Sulu draws his knees back, holds them back and apart, and McCoy fumbles with the lube, almost dripping it onto the bed.

"Jesus, you're bendy," McCoy says. He warms the lube up and starts slow, rubbing it into Sulu's crack before finding his hole and pressing in--just his fingertips at first, and even that's enough to make Sulu bite his lower lip and grimace. "Hey. Relax." McCoy puts his other hand on Sulu's thigh and squeezes. "I'm a trained professional."

That makes Sulu laugh, and with laughter comes a little bit of relaxation--his body unclenches just enough to let McCoy sink his fingers in further. He groans and squirms, and McCoy's free hand squeezes his thigh again. "Damn it," McCoy breathes. "You look amazing like this."

"Well--" Sulu groans as McCoy pushes in a little deeper. "Don't--don't get _too_ used to it--"

"Are you kidding? This could be habit-forming in the worst possible way--"

Sulu laughs again, and McCoy takes advantage, thrusting his fingers in nearly all the way, drawing them out, thrusting them in again. Sulu moans, head tilting back. It hurts, but it's not like it could have been, not overwhelming. He licks his lips and looks up at McCoy. "Take it slow," he says.

"I _was_\--"

"No--I mean I'm ready. C'mon. Fuck me."

McCoy blinks at him but nods, and he slicks up his cock, too, before climbing up and pinning Sulu's legs to his chest. _That_ feels bizarre--Sulu knows it from the other end, knows it very, very well, but from this side he feels like he's being bent in half. _Which you are, so that makes sense._

McCoy's cock is blunt, and, at first, cool, but that's the lube, and soon enough he feels hot and thick and, yes, overwhelming. Sulu's eyes widen as McCoy stretches him open--it feels like a lot to begin with, but then there's more, _wider_, and he groans and gasps and takes it, squeezes his eyes shut and takes it, and just keeps _taking it_ until McCoy's thighs are pressed up against Sulu's ass and Sulu gasps for air.

"Sulu--" McCoy groans. "I want to take this slow, but you look _so goddamned good_\--"

Sulu gets his eyes open and reaches up to touch McCoy's cheek. McCoy looks strained but in control, wanting and urgent but keeping it in check. Sulu can feel sweat dripping down his neck, and he chuckles softly, then concentrates and _squeezes_. McCoy thrusts forward hard, and Sulu's hand goes looking for something to grab onto and finds a grip on McCoy's hair. McCoy hisses.

"Sorry," McCoy says.

"You don't sound like it." Sulu grins.

"Yeah, well, neither do you." McCoy tries another thrust, tries to be gentle about it, but Sulu still ends up grunting and tightening his grip in McCoy's hair. "Jesus," McCoy swears under his breath. "You look so damn good--"

"You do, too," Sulu gasps.

"--but this is _hurting_ you," McCoy says. He winces. "Should I stop?"

"You think I can't take it?" Sulu forces himself up, gets an elbow underneath him so he can reach his hand around the back of McCoy's neck. He digs his fingernails in. "Is that what you think?"

McCoy's grin goes absolutely feral, and Sulu holds on tight. It hurts, burns, damn near breaks Sulu open to take McCoy the way McCoy rides him, but it's worth it. Oh, God, it's worth it to see McCoy's eyes that dark, to see the smirk on his face and the way the muscles in his arms stand out, and if the pain's blinding Sulu by the end of it, the last thing he sees is McCoy grinning down at him, teeth bared, loving every second of this.

He comes with a shout, and his cock pulses deep in Sulu's ass, and almost as soon as it's over, he rolls over to the side. Sulu follows him over, straddling McCoy's thighs and bracing himself on McCoy's chest. His ass is going to hurt for a day or two. It's been completely, utterly worth it.

It takes a few strokes to get his cock hard again, but when McCoy blinks his eyes open and sees what Sulu's doing, this time it's Sulu's turn to grin down at him with his eyes narrowed and his teeth bared. He doesn't waste any time; his hand moves fast and rough on his cock until he's coming, nails digging into McCoy's chest, spunk jetting out across his stomach. McCoy licks his lips--Sulu's sorry he doesn't have that kind of distance, because that would be _hot as hell_ to watch, McCoy licking Sulu's come off his lips--and when he's finished, Sulu collapses right on top of McCoy, chuckling to himself.

"What?" McCoy asks. He gives a world-weary sigh and wraps his arms around Sulu's back. "You sound downright giddy."

Sulu starts to answer, but ends up yawning through it. He tries again.

"I was just thinking--I think this just might work out after all."

It takes a minute, but McCoy ends up chuckling, too.

_-end-_


End file.
